


Templar of the Force

by WranDm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WranDm/pseuds/WranDm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Jedi, Sith, and the simply curious become entangled on a planet at the edge of the Unknown Region when a mysterious Force storm traps them there. Unable to escape, they must work together to find a way out or deeper into a Force Temple dubbed "The Pinnacle" as they unravel potent Force secrets, discover the "Knight Templar" among them, and learn of a weapon which may prove catastrophic to the entire galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primary Cast:  
> Bregan Korth  
> Candar "Cadenz"  
> ???  
> ???  
> Deward  
> ???  
> Fel  
> ???  
> ???  
> Kyn  
> ???  
> ???  
> Orion  
> ???  
> ???  
> ???

“Those strong in the force are worthless if not also wise in it.” -- ???

 

 

    A streak of purple flashed in the dark. A shower of sparks scattered light across the room. The humming lightsaber flew back into Bregan’s hand, and the droids he had been fighting splintered, clattering onto hard durasteel like metal rain.

    Bregan retracted the lightsaber blade and the training chamber lights came back to life, illuminating the still sparking droid parts scattered across the floor. Smiling, he turned to the front door of the chamber.

    “Not bad, right?”

    “No, not bad. Not bad at all,” replied Kyn, looking down at a console. He walked toward the center of the arena and flipped the console to face Bregan, “Look, you beat me by about 6 seconds. Damn your speed, ha! Ready for round 4?”

    “Definitely and always,” Bregan grabbed the console and walked over to lean against the wall, careful not to hit a coat hook, “Don’t take so long this time!”

    Kyn only grinned back, and tied on his blindfold. With a wave of his hand the droid parts flew into a chute at the back of the room, and on cue, about a dozen droids marched out of the back door of the chamber.

    Just as his lightsaber hissed on, a voice came from the intercom, “Sirs, we’ll be cutting to real space in less than a minute.”

    Bregan shook his head, “I told her to let me know five minutes in advance. Not that it matters much, but we won’t get to finish our competition.”

    Kyn didn’t say anything as the droids unlatched blasters from their backs and opened fire. In a flurry, Kyn deflected the first wave of red laser bolts into the first few droids, who collapsed in a heap with electronic whines. Dashing forward, he cast his lightsaber in swift arcs until all the droids were scrapped. Then, he lifted off his blindfold with a mocking flourish and tossed it at Bregan’s face, speaking in an equally playful tone, “Forgive me, master Breg, for taking too long. You are indeed, the master.”

    Bregan snorted as he caught the blindfold and threw it onto a coat hook. Kyn continued, “You can’t really blame it on her, though. We did start the competition a little late, and we didn’t have to go so many rounds.”

    “Yeah, but life’s so much easier when you got someone to blame. C’mon, let’s go see if we’ve found a new planet."

    The chamber lights fluttered out as they left, the door slamming down behind them with a tremulous groan. Kyn winced as it creaked into place, “Remind me why we didn’t get that door fixed again?”

    “Waste of time and money. It’s your fault, remember? Getting that training drone smashed under the door. And the lightsaber burns _on_ the door. And the holocron inci-“

    “All right, all right!” interrupted Kyn. They continued to walk down the arched hallways, nearing the front cockpit, “For what it’s worth, though, I won the competition.”

    “What? Oh sure… Whatever happened to my damned speed?”

    Kyn shook his head, smiling again, “We’ll call it a draw, then. Favoring me.”

    “A draw. Favoring you,” Bregan affirmed as they reached the door to the cockpit. The door unsealed quietly, and Bregan added with a nudge, “-master Kyn.”

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

    "Huh," said Deward in disbelief, "I still can't believe we actually made it."

    “Of course we did. You always were an excellent pilot,” said Fel coolly, “And the death count isn’t that high for explorers of the Unknown Regions."

    “ _Confirmed_ death count," replied Deward, "After all, not many people are willing to dare expeditions into the unknown, especially when there’s plenty of Wild Space to explore.”

    “Details. Besides, you weren’t that likely to fail with mine and Orion’s force sensitivity guiding you. You're still not skeptical, are you? Now bring us down.” Fel leaned forward and glanced casually at the control panel before pointing out a golden patch on the planet, “There.”

    Deward leaned forward on the throttle, shuddering long before the atmosphere started shaking the ship. The planet really looked quite beautiful, despite his apprehension. A seamless pattern of greens, reds, and golds set among the sparkling teals and blues of ocean, all brightly lit by its star. At least on this side, anyway. The clouds amassed quickly as they grew closer to the planet’s surface. Then, the hazy cold gray of the sky gave way to an immense series of hills, which ended in a smooth cliff overlooking a shallow canyon river. A large domed structure was built into the side of the cliff, half of it sitting on a rock face, while the other half hang off like the belly of a hutt over the river, just where it turned into a waterfall and emptied into the ocean, which lay far below the cliff. A forest trailed from the structure along the cliff, growing in width all the way to the horizon. The scene was certainly more idyllic than the belly of a hutt.

    “Do you sense it, Orion? The force? So strong on this planet. We were right to come here. We were right,” Fel had closed his eyes, and his hands gripped the side of the cockpit tightly, “Our Sith masters will not hold us unempowered any longer after this.”

    Orion only nodded and sank back into his chair.

    Deward rapidly pulled the throttle back and flicked a couple switchs on the dashboard, and heard the heave as the old ship pulled out its landing gear roughly half a mile out from the structure, where the hills flattened out and rose to meet the cliff while the grass transitioned from a glorious golden weave to tufts of shorter plants giving way to rocks.

    As soon as they had come to a halt, Fel bolted through the door and out of the ship. Orion rose from his seat much more slowly, turned to stare at Deward, then left the room as well.

    Deward sighed heavily, finally releasing the throttle with a hand cold from sweat. What had he gotten himself into?

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

    Candar launched himself from his pilot’s seat and paced around, occasionally lashing out at the punching bag in the center of the room, causing it to swing wildly. Slowly, he felt the hot anger dispersing, and he collapsed back into his chair. He tapped a button and the bounty image he had saved popped up onto the screen again.

    Bregan Korth. Formerly known as Geruth. Thief. Saboteur. Murderer. Bounty: 500000 credits. Believed to be exploring Wild Space.

    ‘But for you, 1000 credits is fine, right?’

    _Wild Space_ , thought Candar, _I wish I’d been paying attention. This ain’t Wild Space, it’s the Unknown._

    He cursed loudly, the sound echoing around the ship.

    ‘How about we shake on it?’

    _It had to be done. Damn it! No more sitting. No time for it now._

    He got up and went into the other room, which was starkly empty, save for his customized suit, which was stuffed in the corner, the exit platform, and several windows on either side of the platform. He undressed and stood for a while in sunlight, relishing the rising warmth of the room, before pulling on his suit and stepping onto the exit platform. He pulled on his helmet and lowered the transparent visor, and the familiar HUD faded into existence, immediately scanning his surroundings. He grasped the release lever and pulled down. The platform unhinged and slowly lowered, becoming a ramp which stopped once the edge of the ramp pressed into some rocks with a dull crunch. Candar took a several deep breaths until the HUD showed his pulse was normal. He caressed his hip holster, then, quick drew his blaster.

_Showtime, cowards. Cadenz is in business._

 

"Those strong in the force are worthless if not also wise in it." -- ???


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Cast:  
> Bregan Korth  
> Candar "Cadenz"  
> ???  
> ???  
> Deward  
> ???  
> Fel  
> Karina  
> ???  
> Kyn  
> ???  
> Nisa  
> Orion  
> Photana  
> ???  
> ???

"Those strong in the force are worthless if not also wise in it." -- ???

 

    "I told you not to call us 'sir'," said Kyn, brushing back the short brown locks that had fallen over eyes to look out the viewport at the planet they were orbiting, "Or at least, not me. Can't speak for Bregan. Oh, sorry, _master_  Bregan."

    Bregan gave Kyn a teasing glare, before adding, "He speaks for both of us...as usual. Drop the formality: we're all friends here. Also, couldn't you have warned us a little earlier that we were arriving?"

    "Why? So you guys could keep your manliness contest going?" The pilot's seat swiveled around to reveal Karina, a young Corellian woman currently wearing a simple blue bodysuit, fashioned after some of the Republic's officer's wear, minimalistic and slick. Her slim face was framed by long brown hair.

    She stood and nodded at her copilot, Nisa. She, too, was wearing a blue bodysuit. Moderately long black hair fell messily over her olive-tinted complexion. She rose and said something to Karina before leaving the room.

    Karina smirked knowingly, before turning to the two Jedi knights still standing by the door, about to ask a question to which she full well knew the answer, "So who won this time?"

    "It was a draw-," they both said.

    "-favoring me," continued Kyn.

    Bregan sighed in acceptance, absently scratching at the horns on his head, "Favoring him, yes."

    Karina cocked an eyebrow, her eyes shining, "I see you two still haven't gotten an idea of what a draw is. And Bregan, this would be, what, the sixth time?"

    "Fifth time," Bregan sighed again, "The holocron incident doesn't count."

    "What?" exclaimed Kyn, "Stop holding that against me! You're the one who allowed yourself to get distracted."

    Karina half-smiled as the two argued, _So very like boys_. She held up a hand for silence, "Didn't you want to see where we are?"

    "Right," said Kyn quickly, cutting off Bregan's most recent statement. Bregan scowled in return as they both moved toward the front of the cockpit to take a look at the planet they were orbiting, "Right, indeed. Where is this?"

    "Currently, we are just under 1000 light-years away from Ilum and just over 10000 light-years away from Bastion. In other words, an undiscovered planet in the northwest corner of the galaxy. You're quite lucky I got you here even with minimal help from your force sensitivity," she glowered for a second at them.

    "C'mon," said Bregan, scratching his horns again, "It's not like it could've helped that much. We're only recently Knights. We did as much as we could. Besides, you're Jedi enough for the both of us, and the death count isn't that high for Unknown Space explorers."

    " _Confirmed_ death count," retorted Karina, "But yes, we are in a relatively known portion of the Unknown. As I said, Ilum isn't far from here. You get a pass this time."

    Karina half-smirked, half-smiled again before turning back to the controls, "I'll be bringing us down now. You can feel it, can't you? That point of incredible Force energy. That's where I'll bring us. Wait, where's Nisa?" She turned on the intercom, "Nisa, hurry back. We're starting descent."

    At that moment, Nisa stumbled back through the door and hurried over to her seat. The ship began to accelerate toward the planet.

    "You might want to sit for this," Karina spoke up, "You know I always enjoy rough landings!"

    "And making them rougher where they could be!" replied Kyn as he and Bregan strapped themselves into chairs, "Always so charming."

    The ship swiftly shot down into the atmosphere, cutting through cloud cover as friction flames slowly built up on the opening airfoils, then consumed them. It began shaking like a toy in the hand of a toddler.

    "Almost there!" shouted Karina. She jammed a couple of levers back, and the ship began to spin like a top released too early. The panel to her right lit up as the landing gear extended. One last lever pushed forward, and the ship began to level out and slow down just in time for them to glimpse a large dome before it swung past and enact a speeding shallow landing. The ship bounced several times on the landing gear and settled at the edge of a forest.

    "And I think that's record time!" Karina said as the cockpit stopped rocking.

    "Now who's the one playing games?" said Bregan to himself. He didn't have to clutch his stomach. He'd been on too many of Karina's wild landings.

    "Still not as bad a landing as Coruscant when we were all still apprentices," replied Kyn, "Still don't know what she was thinking with that kind of traffic."

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

    The domed structure stretched up higher than the cliff side on which it was built. It was built of stone reminiscent of the buildings on Naboo. Four spires at each corner of the structure reached even higher. _The building is likely a Force Temple_ , thought Photana, as she sat on a large boulder in front of the cliff entrance. She could feel the Force at its strongest as she meditated in front of the building. Of course, she could not see the building as she had no eyes. Where they should be, she had tied a black blindfold as typical of the Miraluka. Her dark skin was prominent in the pale landscape - her white armour less so, especially with how dented and unpolished it was.

    _Here they come_ , she thought, and she heard the first of the voices creep over the rocks, a woman's, a youthful and strong voice.

    "I'm saying this because a draw is a draw, favoring none. Just say it, Kyn won."

    "No. It sounds so much worse that way. A draw _is_  a draw. Favoring him," replied a man's voice, also strong, but tired somehow. Then, they were in view. Naturally, she had seen them earlier using the Force, but now they were close enough for her to speak normally.

    A slight laugh escaped the woman's lips, "Look, just try harder next time."

    "Oh, is it that easy? Maybe for you."

    "You were the quickest to advance in the Tython Temple. And anyway, I'm sure the numbers-."

"Numbers. Stop talking about numbers. At heart, it was a draw."

    Photana decided to call out, making sure to sound calming, "Hello, fellow Jedi! Welcome to the Pinnacle."

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

    "Didn't realize there'd be anyone else here," spoke Nisa for the first time. Her voice was quiet, but almost every word was enunciated equally.

    "Yes," Kyn said, a bit surprised at the Miraluka levitating in a meditative stance. He called out, "Who are you and what is your purpose?"

    "I am Photana," she replied, "And you?"

    "I am Kyn. These are my companions, Nisa and Karina." Shoulders shaking with laughter, he added, "Also, this is my sidekick, Bregan."

    "Quit it," interjected the latter, "We're on equal terms."

    "Right, and your purpose?" Kyn had turned back to Photana.

    "To investigate this temple. You are surprised that another is here at the temple, are you not?" When the others had nodded, she continued, "Come now. The Force spoke to me as it did to you. I am here to investigate this temple, the Pinnacle, as it is called, and discover its mysteries. The Force has been manipulated here to unveil when several Force-sensitives arrive, and we _are_ expecting several others."

    She dropped her feet to the ground, letting go of the Force. The levitating power dissipated, and she began walking toward the temple entrance, "We can wait for them inside."

    Karina turned to the others, "Suspicious much?"

    Bregan shrugged, "Maybe a little. But I don't think she's an enemy. She does seem to have answers, which is what we came here for. Let's head inside."

    They followed Photana up the slope and into the temple. The foyer was also dome-shaped, with windows built into the outer edges of the roof, allowing ambient sunlight to seep inside and warm the smooth floor. A large pillar in the center of the room stretched up to the ceiling, shelves with scattered books and holocrons built into it, and a spiral staircase winding up through the ceiling. A large, red flowery design was patterned into the floor, encircling the pillar. At the other end of the room were three archways leading elsewhere in the temple.

    "Is this marble?" asked Kyn, "I wonder who built this."

    "Some people lived here many thousands of years ago. Whether they originated from this planet or from somewhere else in the galaxy, I cannot say, but there were humans, zabrak and twi'leks." Photana looked back at them. When they gave her blank stares, she replied, "I read the books and opened the holocrons in the pillar. They account several facts about this planet."

    She had just stepped onto the staircase, when she straightened and turned toward the entrance, "And here are others! We're only expecting a few more."

    Shadows just outside stepped through the doorway, taking definite shape. There were eight of them, most robed in the manner of the Sith Lords.

    Bregan ignited his lightsaber, the purple glow seemed faint in the vastness of the chamber, "You never said they'd be Sith."

    "Ah," spoke a smooth and delicate voice, "Only one of us is Sith. And a half-blood at that."

    "You know what I mean," Bregan replied.

    "Bregan, wait. We're outnumbered. Let's use our heads," cautioned Kyn, "Photana! Take us somewhere we won't be cornered!"

    Photana said nothing, but leapt down from the stairs and began walking toward the back of the room, toward the central archway. The Jedi began following at a run.

    "Stop!" spoke another voice, a warm male voice which resonated even in the large room, "Bregan Korth. You're mine! Come quietly or be taken down."

    "No!" replied Bregan, continuing to run.  _Who is that?_

    "Very well!" A man in armour reminiscent of Mandalorians dashed forward, firing several shots from twin blasters. Behind him, 6 red lightsabers extended in a chorus of hisses, and the Sith began to give chase.

 

"Those strong in the force are worthless if not also wise in it." -- ??? 


End file.
